Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the continuing increase in the popularity of datacenters and cloud-based systems, commensurate increases in size and complexity of such systems may be expected. With system complexity growth, it may become more and more difficult for humans to handle system monitoring decisions, and automated system health monitoring and self-healing may become more desirable endeavors. However, evaluating complex datacenter configurations and server situations may be difficult. In particular, while system failures may be relatively easy to detect, it may be more difficult to detect systems that are about to fail. Moreover, although many monitoring systems use performance variations to determine system health, it may be difficult to separate performance variations due to system degradation from performance variations due to load variations.